Kaze no Tadoritsuku Basho
Kaze no Tadoritsuku Basho is the ending song of the Kanon visual novel. The short version is also used as the ending song for the 2002 anime adaptation and the ending song for the final episode of the 2006 anime adaptation. The song has been arranged differently in several singles and albums. The track for the instrumental version of this song on the Last regrets/Place of wind which arrives single contains a hidden track for the male vocal version of "Last regrets" sung by Kazuya Takase of I've Sound. On the Kanon Original Soundtrack album, the track for the short version of this song also contains a hidden track for an arranged version of "Yuki no Shōjo", which was originally featured in the album Anemoscope. Video Lyrics Kanji= 足下に風　光が舞った　日常にだけ積もったぶんの奇跡が 見上げれば雲　遠くへの帰路　幼い日の自分よりも早く 雪解けを待っていた子供のように　走る　光る滴　飛び跳ねてる 明日の出会いさえ気づかずにいる　季節たちの中で輝いているよ 世界中にはどんな想いも叶う日がくる ずっと旅をしてゆく僕らに　小さな精たち舞い降りる 出会った場所も　緑をなして　ゆるやかにも流れる時に委ねて 遙かに仰ぐ　町並みの路地　幼い日の自分がまだ駆ける あの遊歩道から聞こえてくる　木々の声や日々のざわめきに似た 奇跡の足音に気づいたら　こんなにまた強くなれるふたりだね 世界中溢れる想いに風が向いてる ずっとこんなこと繰り返して　さよならのない旅をする 世界中にはどんな想いも叶う日がくる ずっと旅をしてゆく僕らに　小さな精たち舞い降りる |-| Rōmaji= Ashimoto ni kaze hikari ga matta nichijou ni dake tsumotta bun no kiseki ga Miagereba kumo tooku e no kiro osanai hi no jibun yori mo hayaku Yukidoke o matte ita kodomo no you ni hashiru Hikaru shizuku tobihaneteru Asu no deai sae kizukazu ni iru kisetsu-tachi no naka de kagayaite iru yo Sekaijuu ni wa donna omoi mo kanau hi ga kuru Zutto tabi o shite yuku bokura ni chiisana sei-tachi maioriru Deatta basho mo midori o nashite yuruyaka ni mo nagareru toki ni yudanete Haruka ni aogu machinami no roji osanai hi no jibun ga mada kakeru Ano yuuhodou kara kikoete kuru kigi no koe ya hibi no zawameki ni nita Kiseki no ashioto ni kizuitara konna ni mata tsuyoku nareru futari da ne Sekaijuu afureru omoi ni kaze ga muiteru Zutto konna koto kurikaeshite sayonara no nai tabi o suru Sekaijuu ni wa donna omoi mo kanau hi ga kuru Zutto tabi o shite yuku bokura ni chiisana sei-tachi maioriru |-| English= There’s wind beneath my feet and light danced; they’re a part of miracles that just accumulated in my daily life If I look up, there are clouds; I go down the way home that leads into the distance faster than I did in my childhood days Like children who waited for the snow to melt, we run, making shining water drops bounce around I’m not even worried about meeting you tomorrow, shining through the seasons There will be a day when all kinds of wishes throughout the world come true Little fairies will fly down to us, who have been on a journey all this time The place where we met has turned green, entrusted to the slow flow of time Gazing to afar, the me from my childhood days is still dashing down the road lined with buildings The footsteps of a miracle sounded like the voice of the trees and rustling of days that we hear from the promenade If we notice it, then we can become so strong like this again The wind is blowing toward the wishes overflowing throughout the world I make them over and over again all this time on my journey that has no goodbye There will be a day when all kinds of wishes throughout the world come true Little fairies will fly down to us, who have been on a journey all this time Characters (*) In order of appearances * Ayu Tsukimiya * Nayuki Minase * Mai Kawasumi * Makoto Sawatari * Sayuri Kurata * Shiori Misaka